narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Uzumaki Clan
The was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages — Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction.Naruto chapter 500, page 3 Overview Originating from the Senju clan, what distinguished the Uzumaki from their predecessors was that members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. With the destruction of their homeland, the remaining survivors of Uzushiogakure fled their homeland and went into hiding, scattered all around the world.Naruto chapter 500, pages 3-4 Throughout the series members as well as descendants of the clan have resurfaced such as Karin, Nagato from Amegakure along with his parents. With some of them such as Mito and later Kushina having settled in Konoha, along with their ties, structures were built both in, and around the village such as the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple.Naruto chapter 618, page 1 The Senju and Uzumaki clans are distant blood relatives whom they retained strong connections with. For this reason Konoha-nin uniforms have the symbol of Uzushiogakure emblazoned on its shoulders. Hashirama's wife would also come from this clan, further strengthening their ties. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity.Naruto chapter 579, page 12 The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time. As seen with Karin, she can further enhance her healing powers and even temporarily transfer it to another by letting a person bite her and feed others some of her chakra. Their longevity can be seen in part through Mito, who lived from long before the founding of Konoha, to well into the term of the Third Hokage's reign. The clan's life force was the reason Kushina survived the extraction of her tailed beast, despite additionally just giving birth only moments before, though she was left severely weakened.Naruto chapter 501, page 11 Two Uzumaki members have shown to possess a strong and special form of chakra, allowing them manifest Chakra Chains from their body which they can manipulate to their will in battle. Whether it not this is an ability known to all Uzumaki is currently unknown. Trivia * During the early days of the hidden villages, the Uzumaki clan wore armour reminiscent of the period of dress. Under this they wore a long sleeve, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushiogakure. They also wore black pants and bandages around their shins. * The surname "Uzumaki" is a pun on , because it refers to a three-dimensional spiral, like a whirlpool or vortex. "Uzumaki" can also mean "whirlpool", in reference to the , named after the city of Naruto. * All of the fūinjutsu that have been created by this clan have the clan's spiral crest at the centre of their design. * Red hair was a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan.Naruto chapter 510, page 17 * The anime character Honoka was hinted to be a member of the Uzumaki clan. She had red hair and fūinjutsu talents akin to the clan. In Naruto: Shippūden episode 227, Aoba also found a book stating that they had found a survivor of a "certain clan of ninja".Naruto: Shippūden episode 227 * Tsunade and Nawaki are also descendants of the Uzumaki clan, through their grandmother, Mito Uzumaki, wife of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. References de:Uzumaki-Clan es:Clan Uzumaki ka:უზუმაკის კლანი pl:Klan Uzumaki ru:Клан Узумаки